


Father's Pride

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Lethal Trackdown, Love, Pride, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Master reflects on his foundling.Set during "Lethal Trackdown"





	

The masked man watches the tiny huntress leap. Leap onto the hull of a fast-receding ship, her green blade unsheathed as she slices parts away.

His heart drops as he sees her in his mind's eye lose her balance. She steadies herself against the jinking employed by the assassin to throw her to her death. Behind his mask, his silver pupils grow wide as the woman fires her blaster at his foundling.

Not with fear.

Pride.

He smiles as he remembers a tiny bundle finally sleeping against his shoulder after a long trip to a new life.

A father's pride wells again as he sees her leap from the doomed ship; as he sees her beat the odds to succeed.

Something she has done all of her short life.

Even with a lack of sublety.

He tightens his grip on his young captive.

And goes to greet his Little 'Soka.


End file.
